


That Which Once Was Broken

by ChungHee22



Series: The Arcadian Series [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Eren Yeager, Carla and Grisha are alive and are good parents, Eren is a 17 y/o senior in highschool, Eren sells doll clothes and a bit of jewelry, Eren-Armin-Mikasa-Jean and Marco have known each other since they were 3, Eventual Levi/Eren Yeager, First Dates, First Love, First Time, Fluffy, He may be a bit OOC(?), His friends all love dolls and dressing them up, Kuchel loves her son (Levi), Levi is a big sweetheart, Levi is...old, Levi's father was 'broken' when he Levi was 10, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, My OC is gonna be a real jerk, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Eren Yeager, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Rating May Change, Tags May Change, Telepathy, They love Eren very much, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), True Love, at least for most of the story i think, but he can be scary, can't wait til he gets his, don't worry there won't be any relationship stuff until Eren turns 18+, just incase you were wondering, so sorry bout that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-02-07 08:04:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12836850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChungHee22/pseuds/ChungHee22
Summary: 'This was worse than being broken...Sitting on some shelf, dust clinging to my skin, making it hard to breath. Memories that should have never been filling my mind in a constant loop. This wasn't the life I was meant to live. This wasn't the life my parents wanted me to have. This is worse than being broken. Because no matter how long I sit, the betrayal, the deceit, the pain, will never go away.So I ask you, would you rather sit on a shelf and wallow in your pain, or be broken?'In a world where dolls and humans collide, Levi learns that love can truly heal all wounds.





	1. Crazy Dreams, Crazy Parents

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. So I've been wanting to actually write this story out and post it for awhile, and I finally got past my worries and did it. Well, doing it, but you get it. If any of you have read my one-shot for Halloween, 'Doll Levi Story: Harvest of the Blood Moon', then this is their entire story. If you haven't, that's ok, there's not much that I give away in the one-shot. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this story. Also, the title may change once I think of something else. Unless you guys like the title then I'll just leave it.

 

I'm here again. On a bench, watching the waves crash against the endless coastline. It's dark but that's the norm here. Always so dark. Until  _it_ happens. The trees light up. Where the trees come from I don't know, but they shine brightly for a long moment. The slowly, they begin to dim, allowing the terrible darkness to creep back.

As per usual I draw closer to the dimming trees, afraid and knowing all at once of what lies ahead. The waves had long gone silent, leaving only the sound of my breathing and the glow of a single tree. My breath hitches when my only light nearly goes out. My eyes try to adjust to the darkness again as I stand there, staring at the faintly lit tree, knowing what will happen next.

Waiting. Listening. Always listening for that one sound. 

Knocking. I jerk to attention and back away a bit. Something lightly hits against the tree but I can't see it. As time moves on the knocks grow louder, more urgent until whatever it is is banging on the tree.  _We're nearing the end now._

I soon realize the sound is coming from within the tree but i dare not inspect further. I never do. It's as if something or someone is taking my normal curiosity and replacing it with a bone chilling fear.  _Soon. Soon it will be over._ The pounding has somehow grown even louder and I begin to back further away from the tree, frightened even though I know. I know what's coming.  _So close. A few more steps and-_

I fall. The ground crumbles beneath me and I fall into darkness. The last thing I see and hear is the faint light of the tree and the pounding within it. It's to the point of desperation now, but I can do nothing but fall. Fall and try to find something to grab on to keep me from hitting the nonexistent bottom. 

The first time this happened, I was terrified. Woke up screaming bloody murder and sending my parents and my dog into a panic. But now? I barely flinch when the ground gives way. In fact I enjoy it in some strange way. This, falling down and down, marks the end of this dream. This confusing, beautiful yet terrifying dream I've been having for a year now. 

All I do is count now. _1...2...3...4._ By the time I reach 242 seconds, I wake up. _156...157...158...159..._  Always the same pattern no matter what. 

_239...240...241...242..._

**_243..._ **

_What?!_

 

**σ(≧ε≦ｏ)   σ(≧ε≦ｏ)   σ(≧ε≦ｏ)**

 

My eyes pop open in shock, stinging from the sunlight that floods my room. I hiss in pain and rub at my eyes. I open my eyes again and look around my room, mind blank. The only thing my brain takes notice of is that fact that my blinds are open and that the morning light  _hurts_. "Eren! Time to wake up sweetie!" my mom calls from...somewhere. I don't know but I can't really think straight right now. I cover my eyes with my palms and hang my head.  _ **Never**. Never have I counted past 242 seconds for the entire year. How? Why now? What changed? Did something happen? **Is** something going to happen?_   I try to think about it more but my door opens and my mom peers inside. 

"Eren? You were supposed to be up and getting dressed! I called you 10 minutes ago." she says squinting her eyes at me. _I've been sitting here for 10 minutes?_ I squint back at her. My eyesight isn't the greatest but it sure as heck ain't the worst. Grandma's were, _bless her soul._ Plus it's super bright in here, how the heck am I supposed to see without my glasses? However, mom takes my squinting the wrong way, 'Eren Jaeger! Are you eye sassing me?" she accuses with her hands on her hips. She's fully opened the door now (I think).

I scramble to explain myself, nearly falling off the bed, "No no! I'm not! I just-" A snort. I stop mid sentence and look up at my mom again and see her trying to cover a smile with her hand.  _Wait is she?_ Another snort then a giggle. My eyes widen.  _She is!_ "Mom!" I cry and she loses herself to a giggle fit, letting a few 'sorry's' slip out. Once she collects herself, she walks closer to my bed.

"Sorry sweetie" she coos while ruffling my already messy hair, "I just love messing with you first thing in the morning. You're all sleepy and cute."

I roll my eyes and climb out of bed, dream already forgotten. "Ha ha, very funny mom. Bully." I grumble while bumping into her with barely any force. She smiles warmly and plants a kiss on my forehead since she can't reach the top of my head anymore. I'm a bit taller than her now thanks to a summer break growth spurt. Which also, somehow, affected my hair because now I can make a little ponytail with it. 

"Go get washed up and dressed so you can eat. Your supposed to meet your friends at The Dollhouse today." I feel my face split into a smile and my eyes squint in excitement. "Someone's excited." mom comments. 

"Of course I am!" I exclaim, feeling more awake than ever. I start running around the room grabbing things I'll need; t-shirt, jeans, boots, bracelets...basically my outfit for today. I can feel mom watching me run back and forth. When I finally look up to meet her gaze, I see her standing in the door way beaming at me. "What?" I ask with a little giggle.  

Mom just sighs happily, "I just love seeing you excited that's all." She ruffles my hair once more and heads out into the hallway. "I'll leave you alone so you can get ready. Breakfasts pancakes, so don't take too long. If you do, we'll eat them all!" She's already down the stairs before I can respond without shouting. I move a little faster now because I know my parents. When it comes to pancakes they don't mess around. It's either show up or eat leftovers from dinner. I'm throwing my blue comforter on the bed when I hear mom call, "Mmmm! These pancakes are amaaaazing!! Don't you just love them dear?!" 

I must've set a world record with how fast I ran down those steps. 

 

**σ(≧ε≦ｏ)   σ(≧ε≦ｏ)   σ(≧ε≦ｏ)**

 

"You could've just waited for me ya know."

"I know, but I love teasing you. Your reactions are so cute!"

"Nearly falling down the steps isn't cute mom!"

"Ehhh...tomato, tomato."

" _Huh_?"

"Carla, behave."

"Aww, but honey, you were laughing too. It's not just me Eren. Blame your father more! He came up with the idea."

"Dad?!"

"I will confirm nor deny that I-"

Our endless banter is cut short when the telephone rings. And yes. We still live in the stone age and own a landline. It's not like don't own cellphones, dad has 3! He's a doctor. It's just nice having a telephone at home. Getting off track here. I get up and answer the phone, "Hello?"

"Hey Eren!"

I smile at the voice on the other end, "Hey Armin. What's up?"

A snort, "The sky." Which is soon followed by a giggle. I couldn't help but laugh a bit myself. 

"Oh my gosh Armin,  ** _No_**. It's too early for your corn on the cob jokes. I can feel him pouting through the phone. 

"But I thought it was perfect."

"Uh huh, yeah. What did you call for Armin?" I ask, trying to get the conversation back on track. 

"Wanted to see how close you were to The Dollhouse. We're all here. just waiting on you." I hear a some grumbling in the background (no doubt its Jean), but Armin silences them. "You almost here?"

"First, tell Jean to shut up." a bit more grumbling, "And I'm walking there as soon as I grab my backpack." We say our goodbyes and hang up. 

When I turn back around, my mom is standing there holding my backpack. I take it from her, "Thanks." She just grins at me and scoots me towards the front door. I hear her head back into the dinning room and kitchen after.  _Time to do my mental checklist_. Although everyone says it's not really mental because i say it out loud but whatever. I start mumbling to myself as I look, "Keys; check. Backpack; check. Cellphone; check." I scan the inside of my backpack, "Fabric, scissors, needle and thread. Always need those." My mumblings interrupted by another hand ruffling my not-so-messy hair.  _It took me awhile to get that into a ponytail guys! You know how unruly my hair is._ I frown thinking it's mom til I realize the hands a bit bigger so...

"Aren't your friends waiting for you?" dads deeper voice fills my ears. I zip my backpack closed and look up at him,  _Must you always be so tall dad?_

"Yeah, but you know I had to double check everything."

"Ahhh of course." he agrees. 

"You're the one who always taught me to double check my stuff." Dad hums in agreement as I sit down on the bench near the door to lace up my boots. Once I finish I look up and to my surprise, dad is still standing there, a slight grin on his face. I tilt my head slightly to the side in confusion, "Something the matter?" All he does is chuckle in respone which confuses me even more. "What?"

"Are you sure you have  _everything_?" he asks grin growing. 

I pat up and down my body feeling that everything is in place. "Uh, yeah I'm pretty sure." Another chuckle. "Ok dad. What am I missing." All he does is adjust his glasses and it hits me.  _My glasses!_

"Annnd he remembers ladies and gentleman. Give the kid a prize!" he comments grinning. All I do is scowl at him and make for the stairs. I only make it tot eh bottom of them before my dad whistles at me. Turning, I see him leaning against the front door, full on smile, holding my folded glasses between his fingers. I gasp and speed walk over. 

"Why didn't you say something sooner?!" Dad passes me my glasses and laughs as I put them on. I frown this time. 

"Cause teasing you is fun."

"Not if you're the one being teased." I glance at the living room clock. "Crap! I'm late now. Gotta go. Love you. Bye!" I say rushing out the door after giving dad a quick hug. Down the front steps and down the street in record time, I hear a faint, "Be safe!" come from dad. Not looking back I wave to let him know i heard him. Then I break into a full on sprint. I may live the closest to this place, but thanks to my parents and their consent teasing, I'm always late. Hopefully Jean doesn't lay an egg.

 


	2. The Dollhouse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well well well! Look who's back!  
> ...  
> I suck at updating. My track record is horrible, so again, sorry bout that...-_-  
> I'm so bloody tired all the time, and I'm always so busy, and when I'm not I'm trying to get bedt.  
> I.NEED.SLEEP. =_=  
> Anyway, I finally got some time to sit my butt down and type up what I've written a few months back, so hopefully it's good. Also, does anyone know if you can make polls on here or something, cause I wanna make one for my title of this fic.  
> Enjoy! :3

 

"Eren, over here!" Armin calls to me on arrival. I slow to a brisk walk as I come closer to my friends. Taking a moment to catch my breath, I scan over the group.  _Fewer people than I expected._ Seems the only ones that could make it today were Armin, Jean, Marco, Mikasa, and Annie. Counting me, we make up almost half of our actual group. There's 13 of us total and Connie dubbed us 'The Brady Bunch'. I have no idea why, seeing that we have way more than 9 people (cause you can't leave out Alice), but he started it when we were little and even though none of us really liked it, it just kinda stuck. 

Annnnd it would seem that while I was taking inventory, our resident horse was pitching a fit. 

"Eren are you even listening? Not only do you show up late but you ignore me! See,  _this_ is why I say don't invite him or tell him to wake up early, but  _noooooo._ Nobody wants to listen to me and-"

I cut him off before he goes on a full blown rant, "Easy there Flicka. I'm sorry for showing up late but my parents decided to have some fun this morning." Everyone tries to hid their amusement about the horse joke, but a few snickers get through. Even Marco giggles a bit. 

(A/N: I know, I know. Another horse joke about Jean. But I can't help it! I like putting them in my stories x.x)

"Stop calling me a horse!" Jean complains loudly, hands clenched at his sides. I walk over and gently pat his head.

"Uh huh, sure. Now of you behave and stop causing a scene I'll give you some carrots and apples later." That pisses him off even more, much to my delight.  _I love teasing him. Maybe I'm a little too much like my parents..._

"Just because I like carrots and apples doesn't mean I'm a flipping horse Eren!" Jean huffs angrily.

"Alright alright. Quit neighing at me. Let's go inside and see what's new today, yeah?" I say while turning to head inside the big building behind em. Not to my surprise, Annie and Mikasa had already gone inside during our little quarrel.  _They always do that. Not like I blame 'em though._ Only this time they must've dragged Armin along too, seeing as I don't see him anywhere. I'm finally realizing how far away from the door we were. _Feels like it's taking forever just to get there. Or Maybe I'm just tired from the run here?_ Glancing over my shoulder I see Marco and Jean walking hand in hand and I can't help but smile. It took those two awhile to get together, let alone hold hands, so the fact that they're this comfortable now makes me happy for them. Like  **really** happy.

Turning my attention in front of me again so I won't trip going up the stairs, I open one of the door and step inside The Dollhouse. Now you're all probably wondering what The Dollhouse is, so let me explain:

 

 

* * *

 

 

The Dollhouse is literally that. A dollhouse. Well...more like a dollhouse mansion, but you get it. The outside is designed like a traditional dollhouse; very pretty. There is a parking lot outside though since it is a business. A big business building that houses little business buildings and sleeping arrangements and food and all kinds of things. The outside looks sorta like [this](http://1.bp.blogspot.com/-ry0JXLHX7zE/URshfpSkwEI/AAAAAAAAG-I/g7RkVywsnp4/s1600/dollhouse_preview.jpg). 

Now Inside there are 5 different floors:

**1st Floor:** All fabric, needles, jewelry materials, etc. are sold on this floor. Everything one would need to make doll clothes and accessories. You can even buy dolls here. There's also a little cafe to the left when you first walk inside. The waiters and waitresses dress up like dolls in there. It's super cool!

**2nd, 3rd, and 4th Floor:** This is where the magic happens. On each floor there are 16 rooms (that's 48 total).

  * 15 of those rooms are private/party rooms and must be reserved before use. The others are public rooms. Inside the rooms are sewing machines, comfy places to sit (armchairs, tables, etc.) and classical music. You can bring your own music if you want, but you have to have it at a reasonable volume, or they'll ask you to put it away. It's a pretty peaceful place, although you know people have to act like idiots from time to time.



**5th Floor:** Again there are another 16 rooms, but these are designed like a real room in a dollhouse. People can actually pay to stay there. So it's like you're living in a dollhouse.

My parents and I stayed here for my 7th birthday. One of the  _ **best**_ trips of my life besides going to Disney World when I was 5. I got to meet Mickey Mouse! He even gave me one of his special stickers, no joke!

                   

  

* * *

 

 

"Uh...Eren?"

I nearly break my neck turning to see Marco and Jean staring at me, looking a little worried. Must've zoned out. _Wonder how long we've been standing near the entrance._ I give my head a quick shake and answer, "Yeah?".

Marco comes closer and puts his free hand on my shoulder, "You ok? 'Cause you've been staring at the pastries in the display case for awhile now. Did you want to go into the cafe and buy one?"  _Yep. Zoned out._

I shake my head and go to speak but Jean starts first, "If he won't then I will! C'mon Marco. I'll buy you an apple turnover." He all but drags Marco in his excitement. I'm surprised the poor boy doesn't trip over his own feet trying to keep up with him. 

"Woah! Ok Jean, slow down!" he looks to me, "Eren, can you grab my order of purple fabric from Jessie in the fabric shop? This might take a second."

"Sure thing!"

Marcos almost out of earshot now, and I need to strain to hear him, "Thank You!!!" 

Taking a moment to look around, I observe all the fellow clothing and jewelry makers running around. It's nice...being able to go to a place where people don't think you're weird. Where they have the same interest you do. Where you can talk about the new doll line coming out and not have to worry about being teased. A place for people like me and my friends to be free to enjoy ourselves. 

I take a deep breath and open my eyes (didn't even know I closed them) and head to the fabric shop. It's the second store to the right when you first walk in and it's close to the elevator. Good thing too. Fabric can be pretty heavy sometimes. Especially when you're getting a lot of it. 

I walk into the shop and i'm greeted by just the girl I wanted to see. She looks up when the bell above the door chimes, "Welcome to-Oh, it's you. Hey Eren!" the girl greets with a smile. I smile in turn. 

"Hey Jessies. I'm here to pick up an order for Marco. He said something about purple fabric. Is it ready?" Her eyes light up when I say that. Clapping her hands together, she squeals. 

"Marco's finally gonna make that mermaid gown isn't he?!" Jessie questions excitedly. Just looking at her makes me excited.

Coming closer to lean on the counter, I beam, "Yeah! He was actually gonna start working on it last month but-"

"The houndstooth coat and matching hat he was making took a bit longer than planned. I know." Jessie finishes for me with a grin. "I'm just glad it's time. Cindy will love her new dress! Ugh, i can't wait for her to try it on!"

In case you're wondering, Cindy is Jessie's doll. Some people only have one doll, while others have many. Then there's Jessie. She only owns two, which is slightly unusual. Her dolls are her 'twins', Cindy and Mindy. They're both girl dolls and she loves them to bits. 

"I mean, I know I buy a lot of dresses for Mindy, but  _Cindy_ only has one dress, and that's just a casual dress, and this will be Cindy's first formal dress and I'm so excited and-!" She rambles on and on literally vibrating with excitement. As much as I love listening to people talking about their beloved dolls, I'm here on a mission. Plus, I'd love to get upstairs and work on some of my own projects and knowing myself somewhat well, I'll get caught up in our conversation and then we'll keep talking and talking, and I won't get anything accomplished, because wow, that's a good idea for a a necklace and...see what I mean? It'll never end.

Slowly reaching over the counter so I won't startle her, I tap Jessie a couple of times on the shoulder to get her attention again. Well, more like get her focused on the task at hand, but you get the idea. "Jessie?"

My attempt at not startling her doesn't work because she nearly jumps outta her skin, "Y-yes?" I try not to laugh at her reaction.

"Marco's gonna need his fabric if he's gonna make your, I mean, Cindy's dress." You can see exactly when she goes from a doll nerd to shop employee. 

"Ah shoot, you're right! Sorry Eren. You know how I get sometimes." I shake my head in understanding and smile softly. Clapping her hands together again, she heads towards the back where only the employees can go. "Now lemme go grab Marco's order. Be back in a sec!"

Humming in response, I lean against the checkout counter and look at all the different fabrics that are in eye shot. Houndstooth here, a soft looking magenta fabric there; this place was always amazing. Every inch was taken up by fabrics. Whether they were on a spool or folded up. You could get lost in here and spend all your money if you weren't careful.

I notice a spool of fabric that I don't remember seeing before.  _Must be new._  It's a pure white fabric. There are no wrinkles, no specks of anything. Not a single blemish. I don't know why but I'm fascinated by it and find myself drawing closer. I'm at arms length now, hand just about to touch it when two words ring clear in my head.

_"Help Me."_

My blood runs cold and I freeze on the spot, scared beside myself. I feel scared, worried, sad, more worry. Fear? Betrayed? It's as if a bucket of emotions was poured on me and I have no idea how to dry off. What's even weirder is that I don't feel like any of them. _These emotions that I'm somehow feeling...where are they coming from? Who's are they? **What is going on?**_ I can feel myself slipping into a  panic when I feel a gentle tap on my shoulder. I visibly jump and spin to see Jessie, eyes wide in shock. 

"You uh...I-I have your, I mean, Marco's fabric." Jessie stammers while holding out a black bag with a a red rose on it. All at once the foreign emotions disappear and I let out a sigh of relief. 

I take the bag, "Thanks. Marco will be happy." I try to sound upbeat so I won't make Jessie worry, but I can tell I'm failing miserably. My voice sounds shaky even to my ears. As expected, when I turn to leave, Jessie places her hand on my shoulder. I stop and look at her, slightly confused.

"Are you ok there Eren? You were pretty startled earlier. Looked like you'd seen a ghost or something." I just nod my head at her, knowing my voice would betray me. Jessie squints her eyes at me, "You sure?" Nodding again, I smile briefly and turn to leave again. This time she lets me go although I can tell she's hesitant to.

With goodbyes exchanged, I leave the store and head to the elevator.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The entire elevator ride I try not to think about the voice from the store and the feelings that came with it. Unfortunately for me, I'm curious by nature, so if something weird happens to me I wanna figure it out. My mom's favorite saying to me when I was little was always, ' _Curiosity kills the cat._ ' I can hear my mom's voice saying it in my head and this time I try to listen to her instruction and believe me, it's  ** _hard_**. Somehow I manage to keep it out of my head long enough to read the 3rd floor. When the 3 finally lights up on the elevator panel, I all but sprint out of the elevator.

Now usually I'd admire the beautiful white walls with blue detailing. The simple but elegant lighting. The big bay windows at either end of the hallway. Just how grand everything looks. Hearing the soft bit of classical music that slips from under the doors and into the hall, and the click clack of people moving around. Sometimes my friends would have to come looking for me because I'd stop and sit in the bay windows and start sketching because I was hit by sudden inspiration. Instead, I'm running to the room everyone else is in, not wanting to be by myself a second longer. 

I burst through the door and already I feel at more at ease. The light coming from the big windows cover the entire room, making everything feel that much warmer. The dark red carpet becomes a few shades lighter in the light, while the dark wooden walls glisten. Everything looks so polished and warm in here and I love it. I spot my friends at our usual table in the back. We've sat at that round table in the far left corner for as long as I can remember. When our entire group had started coming here, that was the only table that could fit all 13 of us. Even though there are more big tables now we still sit there. It's a spot. 

Seems the lines at the cafe were short because Jean and Marco are sitting there, munching. I feel fully relaxed now as I walk over, ignoring most of the stares for bursting in earlier. There's this one person that stares just a bit too hard. I can't tell if they're a girl or a guy because they're in a shady spot, almost like they're hiding. They give off a feeling that I can't place and I don't like it. I try to ignore them more and walk a bit faster to my table.  _I finally calmed down. Not gonna let them ruin it_. 

Once I reach the table Armin looks up, "There you are! Thought we'd have to send out a search party. What took you so long?"

_Had I really taken that long?_

"Jessie was there today." I say, momentarily forgetting what happened in the store. A chorus of 'ahs' follow. Like I said, she tends to ramble a lot. I walk behind the chair Jeans in and hold out the bag I'd been given, "Here ya go Marco."

"Thank you Eren! I can finally get started on that dress." Marco says happily, accepting the bag. I haven't seen him this happy since him and Jean went on their first date. Marco's happiness seems to effect the whole group because I look around and everyone is smiling like I am. Content. 

With my mission accomplished, I take off my backpack and set it down on the floor by my usual chair. Marcos already pulled out a bit of his fabric so everyone can take a peek. It's a beautiful, rich purple. Looks like it's expensive too but he got it on sale  _and_ had a coupon thanks to Armin. That guy can find a coupon for  **ANYTHING.** There hasn't been anything yet that he hasn't been able tot find a coupon for and doubt that there ever will be. Armin even said, that if he couldn't find a coupon for something, that he'd go bungee jumping. He's terrified of heights. Which is why he sits on the opposite side of wherever the window is. 

Marco eventually puts his material away and finishes the turnover Jean bought him. A peaceful silence falls over the group as they all return to their projects and I can relax and enjoy [the violins playing in perfect harmony](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R0kl9xFVSnI).  _Classical is so nice to listen to._  

Taking out my current project, a little Prussian blue scarf, I scan over my friends. Annie and Mikasa are both knitting like me. It's hard to tell what Mikasa is making, probably in the beginning stages, but Annie is knitting a adorable pink hat. Annie and pink don't really mix so it must be for someone else. 

Armins... _What is he doing?_ He must've felt me staring cause looks up and answers my curiosity, "My customer wanted distressed jeans, so I'm stressing them."

_Ok then..._

Jean looks like he's helping Marco find something on his phone, the little jumpsuit he was working on forgotten. Whatever they're looking for they must not be having any luck. Marcos glow from earlier has lessened and Jean just looks frustrated. As much as I'd love to help them, I need to focus on my project. I'm already behind as it is. 

See, everything I make I give away or sell. I don't own my own doll, so why keep them? I have my own little store on Etsy and everything. I even take pictures of the clothes and accessories I make and post them on tumblr. Some of my followers think I should post videos of me making clothes on YouTube, but that's not really my thing. Besides, i don't think I'm camera material. My friends constantly tell me that that isn't true, but meh. 

Anyway, like I said, I'm behind. The project I'm currently working on has five pieces. A black coat, white button down shirt, pants ( _what color were they again?_ ), a Prussian blue hat and scarf to match. I'm two weeks over the deadline, but thankfully my customer is very understanding. She told me to take all the time I needed once I explained that I was backlogged due to school work. And yes, I'm in high school. I'm 17 and in the middle of my senior year. Due to my looks, everyone thinks I'm a freshman. It can be annoying.  _Very_   _annoying_. 

I'm just glad that this project is almost done. This scarf is the last piece. I mean it was fun, yeah, but due to homework, school entirely, and my other Etsy orders, a guy can get run down pretty quick. It's a miracle I haven't dropped yet. 

"Someones happy."

I glance up over my glasses and in the direction of the voice. Annie. Turning most of my attention back to my stitch I ask, "What do you mean?" I can feel her eyes roll from here. 

"You've been humming for the past 10 minutes. Or did you not notice?"

I stop this time and actually look up fully. "Really?"  _I didn't even know._ The conversation seems to have grabbed the tables attention. 

"Wow." Jean comments in disbelief, "Have you had your daily donut Eren?" This time I roll my eyes. This daily donut thing started a couple years ago, back when we had some really important tests to take in school. For an entire week. Before every test I would eat one cream filled donut with strawberry icing and sprinkles. I passed all my tests with high marks, so my friends started buying me a donut a day and...Look. I know it doesn't make sense. You'd have to have been there to get it so just go with me on this ok? Thanks.

"I can function without a donut you know. You guys just kept buying them or making me buy them." I reply.

"Suuuuuure you can." Jean agrees sarcastically. He's such a jerk.  _How did I come to love this idiot?_

"Shouldn't you be doing something?"

"I  _am_ doing something. Marco." Marco slaps Jeans arm and looks like he wants to be anywhere but here. I continue knitting. 

" _Please_. Isn't it the other way around?" I sass back. The table bursts into laughter. I'd never seen Jeans face that red before. Amazing. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 It's about 2 in the afternoon now. We'd been here for a few hours. After we had settled down earlier, there wasn't a lot of conversation. Well until Armin just _had_ to ask about 'doll problem'. I don't really think it's a problem. I just haven't found a doll that interested me. And now, I'm currently being lectured on the fact that I need a doll.

"Ok, bottom line. You need a doll."

A sigh, "Mikasa, I don't know how many more times I have to say it. I-"

"Haven't found a doll that's caught my interest yet." They all say in unison. 

"We get it." Annie adds. I groan as if in pain and bury my head into my folded arms on the table. I'd already finished my scarf and I was going to start something else, but  _whoops_! There goes that.

"There's a doll out there for you. You just need to look for it." Marco says gently.

I grunt in response.  _Leeeeeeeave me aloooooooooooooone._

 "It's really not as hard as you're making it Eren." Mikasa comments again. I hear Annie hum in agreement.

More grunting.  _Ugggh. You guys are worse than my parents!_

"Marcos right. You're not even trying. Instead of giving us the same answer, why don't you actually go out and-". Jean pauses at the ding from his phone. At least I think it's his phone. I look up.  _Yep. It's his phone._ His face looks weirder thank normal though. 

"Jean?" I mumble in question. He doesn't reply for a moment, eyes glued to whatever he was reading on his phone. I speak a little louder this time, "Jean!" He looks at me this time.  _Finally_. "What's wrong?" I hope it's nothing serious, but from the look on his face, it is. I brace myself for the worst. 

He mumbles something. "What did you say?" Armin asks this time.

"I said there's been another sighting." Jean repeats. At that the rest of the table looks up, curious and concerned. 

"You don't mean..." Marco begins. Jean just nods. I can see him scoot closer to Jean for comfort. 

"Ok. I'm confused. Why are you all acting weird?" I say.

Jean looks at me in shock, "You mean you don't know?"

"Don't know what?" I ask.

"About  ** _it_**."

"It what? Can someone please explain to me what the heck he's talking about?" I ask again, starting to feel frustrated and ready to drop the whole thing if someone doesn't start talking. 

"The cursed doll."  _Cursed?_ "I'm talking about the cursed doll of Arcadia."

 I can feel the tension around the table and, is that, fear? The looks on their faces make me worried and even more confused. 

_Arcadia? The heck is that?_

_It's...cursed? The doll is cursed? Wait a minute, what?_

I adjust my glasses and ask, completely lost, "The who?"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was the chapter good? Spot any errors I should fix? Kudos and Comments make my day, so leave a few if you have the time.  
> Have a good day/aftanoon/night! :3
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I think I know what I'm gonna do for the poll, but still leave suggestions!


	3. A Cursed Doll? Really?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ho howdy people! How are we all?  
> I'm surprised it didn't take me a year and a half to update this time. Ahh, the little victories~  
> Now to the elephant in the room. I ended up closing me poll an hour late (ugh), but at least 10 people took it, so yay! the results were this:  
> 'Fix Me, Heal Me, Love Me, Save Me'--3 votes  
> 'That Which Once Was Broken'--2 votes  
> 'The Arcadian'--2 votes  
> 'The Cursed Doll of Arcadia'--2 votes  
> 'Unbreakable'--1 vote
> 
> And as y'all can see I went with 'That Which Once Was Broken'. I know, I know, it didn't have the most votes, but I ended up liking this one better. So I hope you guys like the choice I made~  
> Anyway, enjoy :3

 

 

For a moment, it's just silent. Almost as if the air around our entire table stilled and honestly, it's creeping me out.  _Note to self, next time you wanna make them stop talking about me and my doll problem bring up this cursed doll thing._  

Then, all heck (because I don't usually cuss) breaks loose. 

"Wait, wait, wait. You don't know what  _ **the cursed doll of Arcadia**_ _ **is?!**_ " Jean asks incredulously. "I-I...You...I..." He tries to stutter out another response.  _Wow, I actually made **Jean Kirstein**_   _speechless. This is amazing._

(A/N: I'm not sure if I spelled Jeans last name right. I dunno why, but it sounds and looks like I didn't. Any help?) 

"Still a no. Anyone gonna actually explain this whole 'cursed doll' thing to me? Or should I just look myself?" I ask looking around the table. Now that I'm actually looking at them, they all look even more shocked than before. Marco's eyes are still wide. Poor boy looks like he's seen a ghost. Armins just staring at me with this blank look. Annie and Mikasa both...oh wow. They actually looked scared about something for once. This is just one surprise after the next. 

Armin takes a breath like he usually does when he's about to explain something, "Ok. So Eren, the cursed doll of Arcadia is...well they're a uh..." Armin trails off, and I can tell he's trying not to say anything too inappropriate, considering the fact that we're still in The Dollhouse surrounded by a bunch of people. I mean none of them are paying attention to us per se, but still. Annie doesn't care and finishes his sentence.

"They're a killer Eren. A cold blooded killer."

Armin gasps, "Annie! Shhhh! What if someone heard you?" She rolls her eyes in response but keeps quite. He starts again, in n even lower tone, "Like Annie say they've done some pretty bad things. Whoever buys the doll usually ends up dead within a week. Either that or they end up like Scott."

"Scott? Who's Scott?" I question, even more confused. I hear Jean scoff at me but I ignore him and lean closer to the table in case Armin decides to speak even lower. Which he does of course. 

"Wow. Um, Scott Masterson is someone that bought the doll once. He had it for an  _one_ month. Just one. But in that time, he went from being a normal teenager to completely insane. He even tried to hurt a few people at his school once. He used to go to Rose Academy and some of the students that transferred from there to our school said that they would always hear him mumbling all kinds of crazy things. He'd keep mumbling on and on about this voice saying these two words. 'Help Me'. "

At that my blood ran cold and I was taken back to the fabric shop.  _Now way. It couldn't be.._ _._ I signal for Armin to continue.

"After he tried to hurt those kids in school, his parents took him outta there. They say his parents sent him to a therapist for help one day. Scott has been in his therapists office for hours, and when his parents went to get him, the office door was locked. They had to call the police to break down the door. When they finally got into the room there was no one there. The therapist and Scott were missing. The only thing that was in the room besides the furniture was a heavy copper smell and the cursed doll itself."

Looking around the table again, I can see clearly the fear in all of their faces. Not even Annie and Mikasa can hide it now. Marco looks like he's about to cry and Jean is starting to shake a little. After a few moments, I let out a heavy sigh.  _This can't go on._ "Guys." Nobody pays me any attention, faces still wrought with fear. "Guys.  _Guys!_ " Finally they look up at me. "Let's just think for a minute, ok? Let's try and look at this logically. Well not logically, but let's try and feel this out a bit. Does all of this even feel true? 'Cause I don't think it's true." They all stare at me in shock. "Well, the missing therapist and boy thing I can't really explain but other than that,  _none_ of this feels true."

They stare.

And they stare.

And they stare some more.

Then they lose it... ** _again_**.

"WHAT?!" they shriek in unison, hands hitting the table all at once. Jean even stood up. Which earns us a bunch of glares and 'shhhhhh'. 

Jean sits down and Marco speaks this time, completely thrown for a loop, "I'm sorry Eren, but were you  _not_ listening to what Armin was telling you just now? How can it not be real. People have  _seen_ the aftermath of what this doll has done! Nobody that's owned it has survived. How can it  _not be_ cursed?!"

"You're right, they've seen the  _aftermath_ of it. What about during or before that. Has anyone actually  _seen_ this", air quotes, " 'cursed doll' actually kill someone? Or harm someone. Or do anything malicious?" They're all quiet for a moment. "Look. I know you guys think this is true but something, I dunno. Something just doesn't seem right about this. Doesn't feel right. None of it. My gut is telling me that something about this is just  **not right**."

"Or maybe you're just hungry" Annie snarks, and the gloom over the table starts to disperse. I even hear Marco let out a puff of a laugh. 

I roll my eyes and go to make a snarky reply of my own when my phone blares out a familiar tune.

_'Cause it's your life~_

_It's your time~_  

_Go forward~~ or rewind~!_

_Cause you're Royal, You're Rebel, You're more than one together,_

_However you go Ever in Ever After High,_

_Royal and Rebel, You're more than one together,_

_However you go Ever in Ever After High~'_

Trying to find my phone quickly out of embarrassment, I nearly fall out of my chair. After a bit of rummaging through my bag and a bunch of stares, I manage to grab my phone from a side pouch and answer the call. I hear a couple of awws from some of the surrounding tables when the ringtone stops playing.  _Hmm, guess it wasn't such a bother after all._ Due to the ringtone I know who it is so I didn't even have to look at the caller ID. "Mom?" I say quietly. I hear a little giggle.

"Why are we whispering honey?" 

I can't help the smile that creeps onto my face. My mom's voice kinda does that a lot. "Cause I'm still in one of the working rooms mom. Your ringtone nearly gave me a heart attack." I whisper back. Another giggle. "Don't laugh!" I whisper sternly.  _I don't even know why I try with her. She'll still laugh at my turmoil anyway._

"Sorry!" She lets out a couple more giggles, then her voice turns serious, "Eren."  _Ohhhhh no._ "You need to come home _right_   _now_."

_What is it? What's wrong?_ I don't waste anytime and start packing all of my everything into my bag as neat as I could manage, phone held between my ear and shoulder. Realizing I hadn't questioned her aloud and only in my head, I hold the phone properly and ask. "What is it? What's wrong? Are you hurt? Should I call the police? Should I call-" All of sudden I hear her yelp. "Mom?" No response. "Mom? Mom?!" The lines goes dead. I pull the phone away from my ear and stand there, staring at it wide eyed. 

After a moment I can feel the groups eyes on me. Mikasa speaks first, "What's wrong Eren? Is your mom ok? Eren? Hello!" I finally snap out of it when she waves her hands in my face. 

_Go..._

This time I hear Armin, "Eren?"

_Gotta go..._

I feel a hand on my shoulder. Marco. "Hey Eren, do we need to-"

_Gotta go! Gotta go NOW!_

Not meaning to, I knock Marco back into his chair, grab my bag and jacket and sprint out the door. I hear them calling me, but I'm too worried to turn back and explain. 

_Mom. Need to get to mom. Need to help mom. Need to protect mom._

Before I realize it, I'm running down the stairs and out the buildings front door. Down the street and towards home. It usually takes me 10-15 minutes to get from my house to The Dollhouse. I make it back home in 5. Not wasting anytime on getting  my own key out, I use the extra key under a rock in the garden next to the door. 

I burst through the door, sweating and in a panic. "Mom!" I yell, panting. Upon not hearing a response I abandon my shoes and run through the house yelling at the top of my lungs. Now I know if someone dangerous was in the house at the moment, that running around shrieking wasn't the best idea but I didn't care. The only thing I care about right now is finding my mom. I don't care what stands in my way. Burglar, killer, what have you, they would get out of my way.

I check every inch, even the basement, and nothing. Not a sign that she was home. I plop down on one of the couches in the living room, stumped. I try and wrap my head around this. _What if she wasn't home? Then why would she tell me to come home if she wasn't calling from home and she was in danger? That's makes no sense! Ok, ok. Think Jaeger, think! Where could she be, if she's not here but she told me to come here and she-_ -! A yelp comes from...behind the house? And that yelp sounded pretty familiar. I shoot up.

_Mom!_

In a few seconds i'm on outside on our hardwood deck, the slight chill from the wood going through my socks. What I see though is definitely  _NOT_ what I was expecting. I stand there stunned yet again. It's almost as if my whole world stops for a minute.

Mom. My mother was currently being tackled by a large mass of brownish-black and white fur one four legs. Also know as...

"Hunter..."

Even though my words come out like a whisper, I see his ears perk up, and I'm taken back to when I first saw him. 

 

* * *

 

  _ **4 YEARS EARLIER...**_

_"Eren! Can you come here for a second? Your father and I want to talk to you about something."_

_I run down the stairs, trying not to trip over myself._ When mom calls you for something, you better get moving. _When I reach the bottom of the stairs, mom and dad are both standing there, wearing their spring jackets and rain boots._  Didn't even know it was raining...Shame.

_"Um, what are you doing?" I ask warily. They just smile at me, which makes me even more cautious. I squint at them, "What are you two up to?"_

_They exchange a look. You know, that parent we-know-something-that-you-don't look. I hate that look. My mom nods her head gently, smile lighting up her features, and on que dad begins to explain. "Well son. We thought that it'd be nice to go on a little outing. Just the 3 of us." Correction. Not an explanation. More like an excuse. A cover up. I fold my arms and lean on the hand rail. "Aww don't look like that. We're not up to anything bad. We promise." My mom bats her eyelashes._

_I squint harder. I can barely see them at this point. "Uh huh. I'll believe that when pigs fly."  Mom giggles._

_"Oh come on sweetie. It'll be fun!" She goes over to the small closet by the door and pulls out my pair of red rain boots. Waving them at me she continues, "You know you love the rain~" I grimace._ She's exploiting my weak spot. Curses! She knows I love the rain!  _I let out a small sigh, and I can tell by their matching smiles that they know they've won._

_"Alright alright, I'm coming. Let me go shut off my computer." I say as I dramatically spin and walk up the steps in the same fashion. I can hear them both laughing at my funny walk behind me._

_Boots on, jackets buttoned, umbrellas out. Instead of taking the car, they wanted to walk. I'm not complaining though. I've always loved the rain, and I enjoy this walk to the fullest. I **was** gonna leave my umbrella home and use my hood or hat instead, but mom didn't want me to get a cold, so here we are._ _Luckily for me I bought a clear umbrella, so I get to see everything._  " _I never did understand why people hated rain. It's so nice and soothing. The perfect time to crack open a book and drink something yummy." I say my thought aloud. Mom hums in agreement, while dad mumbles something about how the cold it brings is bad for the knees. Then we get into a conversation about how he's not **that** old. Never listens to us though..._

_By the time we reach our destination, dad is somehow managing to bend over laughing and still walk, mom's in tears, and I can't even remember what the heck we're laughing so hard about. We all come to a stop and collect ourselves. Dad takes a second to clear his throat and gets ready to speak, but I interrupt him. "Guys, why are we in front of a pet store?" I ask, turning to look at both of them._

_There cheeks look like they've doubled because they're smiling so hard. "Well...remember how much you loved playing with Grandmas dog when you were younger?" My mom starts._

_I nod. "Yeah. Her name was Sally and she'd always let me put her in different hats. Why?"_

_Dad this time, "And you know how when she passed that you wanted a dog of your own?" My smile turns a bit sad this time._

_"Yeah."_

_"And that we'd consider letting you have one if you kept your grades up through middle school?"_

_I perk up at this. I think I know what they're trying to say, but I want them to say it. "Yeah. **Why?** "_

_They do a little countdown among themselves. 1...2...3, "Well now you can have one!"_

_Now I'm smiling from ear to ear. "Seriously?! It's ok now?!" They just nod happily. I start jumping up and down in my excitement._ I'm getting a dog. Me. Getting a dog! After all this time! All my hard work paid off!  _Jumping on both of them, I start squeal, "Ohhhh! Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!"_

_After we hug for a minute they push me away and look at me sternly. "Now remember Eren, this is a big responsibility." Mom says. I nod._

_"Taking care of, training, and exercising this little pup will all be on you bud. I mean if you need us we're there, but you get my point." I nod twice._

_"Can you do this Eren? And I want an honest answer. We can always wait a few months, maybe even a year."_

_I take a minute and actually think about it._ Can I do it? Can I take care of a dog? Can I manage it? Between the doll stuff, school, and life, can I  _really_ do this? _I'm sure they can tell I'm thinking hard about this one, which I am, and they just wait patiently. After a lot of thinking (I think we'd been standing there for 5 minutes), I look up at both of my parents. "Yes. I can do it. I know I'm not gonna be perfect right off the bat, but I think I can do it."_

_They both smile at me gently and each put a hand on either shoulder, "Ok. And always remember, you can come to us if you need help or if you're unsure ok?" I nod to my mother. "Alright then. How about we stop standing out in this rain and go get us a little pupster hmm?" I nod three times and skip (I'm sure I did skip. I was that happy) into the pet store._

_Everything else went by like a blur. We ended up adopting this adorable little pup. He was 5 weeks old when he first arrived there. Not only was he the runt of his liter, but he was all alone. One of the workers said that his mom walked up to them one day and dropped the little puppy on her lap. They were really small, and seemed like they weren't getting enough of their moms milk. After the mama dropped her baby into the ladies lap, she ran off and they never saw her again. Apparently they searched for her and supposedly the rest of her liter, but found nothing. Of course they were sad but that made them try even harder to get this little guy a good home. They didn't even name him. They'd just call him 'Pup' because he'd wouldn't respond to any of the names they'd call him. When I got to him though, I looked at him and the first thing that came out of my mouth was the word 'hunter'. As soon as I said that, he perked up and started barking like crazy with his little self. I don't think he would've let me leave without him and I doubt I would want to anyway. He was about 8 1/2 weeks when we adopted him._

 

* * *

  

It was a lot of hard work, taking care of him and training him. Ya see, Hunter is a German Shepherd/Husky mix, or like people call them, a Gerberian Shepsky. The name sounded weird to us, so we just call his breed 'Sheppy'(cute right?). Anyway, when the seasons change they can shed like crazy and their coat is pretty thick too. Hunter seems to be more laid back than his breed normally is though. But believe me, when he wants to run, he wants to run. Thanks goodness we have a big backyard. 

Years passed, and soon we were celebrating Hunters 4th birthday. A couple of weeks after that things went downhill for a little bit. Out of nowhere, Hunter would start to vomit. We thought that maybe it was his food so we called our vet, and started feeding him something different. He was ok for a couple of days. Then it started again. We took him in to see the vet and at first glance she couldn't even figure out what was wrong. After they did an ex-ray scan it turns out he swallowed a nail file.  _ **My**_ small nail file. It wasn't metal (thank goodness) but it was still a concern for them. They needed to do surgery to get it out of him and they needed to keep him for 2 weeks so he could recover since it'd been in there for so long.  _ **2 whole weeks**_. 

I felt like the lowest of the low. It was all my fault and just seeing how he looked and hearing him whining when I had to leave him at the vet was unbearable. Hunter doesn't like being away from me for too long. Sometimes he can handle it ok, but there are other times when he can't bear it (It's probably because he was separated from his mom so soon). Once we got the call that the surgery went well, the countdown for him coming home began.

So the fact that he's here right now is...unbelievable. Not because he shouldn't be here, since the surgery went well, but because we were supposed to pick him up on Monday. 2 days from now. But here he is, bounding towards me...wait...oh lord!

I zone back in and throw my hands out in front of myself, "Hunter! Wait wait w--!" I barely manage to get that out as he runs up onto the deck and pounces on me. I yelp as I fall back onto the hardwood.  _Ow, my back!_ "Easy there Hunter. Hold on a sec!" I get out between licks to my face. All I can see is pink, his fur and the sky. I try and push him off a bit so I can sit up, but then again, why should I? I've been missing this big ball of fluff everyday. Heck I should be cuddling him right now, not pushing him away.

Throwing my arms around his neck or head (can't really tell at the moment), I hug him somewhat tight but not too much. I know he's been recovering for almost 2 weeks but I don't wanna risk hurting him. While we're having our little love fest on the deck I hear mom walk towards us. When she comes over and crouches down next to us, Hunter straightens up some and starts nuzzling mom. She pats his head with a gentle smile, "Surprise." 

I finally voice my thoughts, goofy smile on my face, "I thought he wasn't supposed to be home until Monday. What happened?" Mom just grins.

"They said that he had recovered faster than they expected and that after observing him for a few more day, he was cleared to go home early. Your father got the call while he was on his way back to the office. You should've heard how excited he was. Sounded like a kid at Christmas."

"And you went to pick him up." She hums in agreement. "I-I can't believe this. This is great. This freaking great!" I somehow manage to get from under my beautiful Sheppy and get ready to go running in the grass. "Come on boy! Let's go play!" At that he stops nuzzling my mom and runs out into the yard once more. I don't even try to contain my excitement. However, mom stops me before I even have a toe in the grass.   

"Woah there mister. What exactly do you think you're doing?" I look at her, confused. She's standing up now.  _Man she moves fast_. "Ahem." she clears her throat while pointing to my...oh...

"Oh yeah. Don't have any shoes on. Forgot." I say sheepishly while rubbing the back of my neck. Mom nods in understanding and heads back inside the house. 

"I know you both wanna play and run around but for now, since he  _just_ got home, let's take it easy ok? How about we all sit in the living room and watch a movie?"

"Yeah that sounds good mom. Hunter, come here boy! We're going inside!" In no time he's right next to me as we walk inside the house. Good thing too. I didn't notice it before, but it's kinda cold out here. I close the door to the deck and turn around and I remember something.  _My room. I need to double check my room! The reason he got messed up in the first place was because of me. i can't let it happen again!_ I start to run up the stairs but stop when I hear thudding behind me. Turning around I see Hunter looking as happy as can be.  _Ahhh, I hate having to do this._ Walking back down the stairs I turn to my left and head into the living room where mom is. She's looking through the DVDs at the moment. I pat the couch and he hops up on it.  _Just like we trained._ _Now for the hard part._ I look him straight in the eyes and speak sternly, "Hunter. Stay."

In an instant his tail stops wagging, his mouths closes, and he looks at me with  _those_ eyes. You know, the sad ones.  _Ugh! Stop looking at me like that. You're killing me bud!_ I put my forehead on his and rub the back of his neck, "I know, I know. But I need to clean up my room. I don't want you in there while it's messy ok?" Backing up I look him in the eye again, "So you're going to have to stay here with mom.  _Stay._ " Hunter lets out a little whine when I let go of the back of his neck but he doesn't move. I smile at him. "Good boy." Then i head upstairs to make sure **everything** is in it's place. 

 

* * *

 

"-en. Eren.  **Eren!** Sweetie wake up."

My eyes slowly open to show that the room is mostly dark and that there are...end credits?  _Oh!_ I shoot up, startling both of my parents and Hunter. "Dang it! I slept through the end didn't I?"

I can hear dad's voice come from somewhere to my left, "Pretty much. Whenever they start singing, you fall asleep." 

"I can't help that Mrs.Pots voice is so relaxing it put me to sleep. It's not fair! I haven't been able to watch 'Beauty and the Beast' all the way through for a while now." Hunter gives my cheek a little lick. "Aww thanks Hunter. At least  _somebody_ cares."

"Hey now, we could have left you on that couch for the night." Dad says. I can feel his small scowl from here. I make this weird noise and stretch out my limbs.  _Man I'm stiff. How the heck was I laying?_ I look over and see that Hunter had taken up most of the love seat, which left me with a small corner to sit in.  _So it was you huh?_ He just stares at me innocently. 

I stare at him a bit longer and like a mac truck, emotions hit me. Happy, sad, worried, anger, more sad, guilt. I can feel tears starting to well up so I get up and run upstairs, saying a soft 'goodnight' over my shoulder. Hopefully they didn't hear my voice wobble. With tears in my eyes, I undress and put on my pajamas. I can feel some of them already falling down my cheeks but I try to hold on at least until I can lay in the bed a muffle the sound of me crying. After what feels like ages, I'm all ready for bed.

Climbing under the covers and curling up into a ball, I finally let myself cry.

All the worry.

All the stress.

All the guilt.

Everything. 

I just let go.

Because you never want to see your pet in pain. When it's a human and they're in pain, most of the time they can tell you what's wrong. What hurts. Where it hurts. But a pet can't. We can't communicate with our animals. So we might think it's one thing, and it's another, and they're diagnosed for something else and then...I can't even.

When I had to leave him there I didn't know if he'd make it. I didn't know. And I was so terrified. When my grandmas dog died I was heartbroken and she wasn't even  _my_ dog. So to lose  _my_ dog...and have it be because of me? There are no words. 

I don't know how long I've been crying, but I hear the door creak open some. I try to stop the sobs but I can't. Burrowing my head further into my pillow, I wait for whoever it is to come closer. I feel someone by my bed but I dare not look. I don't want them to see me crying. Trying to ignore them as best as I can, I start to roll over until I hear a small whine. Turning towards the sound I see the face of who I was crying about. Hunter.

We stare at each other for awhile. The soft glow coming from my lamp makes him almost look like a picture. A really pretty picture. 

Then he hopes up onto the bed with me and trys to snuggle under my arms. I giggle a little.  _This guy. Seriously, I have the best dog in the world._ I make some more space for him on the bed, even though I know he'll just want to be right on top of me. And he is. And I love it. Because it's warm. It's so warm and comforting. I throw an arm over him and nuzzle into his fur. 

I was going to take a picture and post it to tumblr, since my followers on there knew about Hunter and his surgery, but right now, all I want to do is sleep.  There's something that happened earlier that's trying to seep into the forefront of my mind but I'm too dang tired to pay it any attention. I feel completely drained. Exhausted. I snuggle even more into Hunters fur. 

"Night bud." I mumble. I hear a small little yowl in response. 

 

 

* * *

(A/N: All pictures and videos were found using Bing. I know they're not mine, but I took one look at them and knew that they were Hunter. Don't they look like a dog Eren would have?)

Ok, so here's what Hunter looks like:

This is what he looked like as a puppy: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NELa2yy9pOA>

Also, this is the page I was looking at for German Shepherd/Husky Mixes: <https://dogable.net/german-shepherd-husky-mix/>

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was the chapter good? Spot any errors I should fix? Kudos and Comments make my day, so leave a few if you have the time.  
> Have a good day/aftanoon/night! :3
> 
> Oh! The ringtone Eren has for his mama is the original Ever After High opening. His mom really likes it ^^

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any typos or anything let me know so I can try and fix it ^^  
> Also, does the end of the summary sound cheesy? Or weird?


End file.
